Elisian
"I have met very few Elisians in my lifetime who would admit that I know anything about their species. Prideful, stubborn, and self-serving, they are masters of survival -- and not just in regards to the wilderness. The city jungle is just as dangerous as any dark forestland could be." -- Shillay Vanneccio Elisian Elisians are the shapeshifting denizens of the planet Elisia. They are named after their enigmatic Goddess, Elyse. In many books on Valeven, the spelling of "Elisian" is often misspelled as "Elysian". This is a common misconception that is not specific to Valeven, but to many off-worlders. Physiology Biologically shapeshifters, Elisians are capable of changing their form into lower intelligence creatures. Contrary to the namesake of "shapeshifter", Elisians cannot take on forms of other Elisians, other beings of high sentience, inanimate objects, or plants. In order to change form, an Elisian must study a creature extensively before they are capable of shifting into that shape. When it comes to forms that have greater mass than the Elisian, they must have access to a powerful energy source, such as mana. For smaller shapes, an Elisian can rely primarily on sustenance for energy. * In the matter of mana, Elisians are capable of innately drawing in ambient mana to fuel their shapeshifting capabilities. Elisians have two stomachs and an incredibly rapid metabolism. An Elisian has to eat up to five full meals a day to feel satisfied -- an active Elisian has to eat up to seven or eight. Elisians have sharp canine teeth, though their lower pair are slightly longer than the top. Their ears are cervine-like in structure, and just as keen. They can swivel this way and that to better detect sounds within the vicinity. An Elisian's eyes act much like a cat's in the manner that they can see with very little light present. Their pupils are also a vertical oval shape, as opposed to the circular that humans have. Culture THEY HATE THE THINGS Religion Elyse is kind of a bitch tbh Relations Elisians are, with a lack of a better term, incredibly xenophobic towards off-worlders. Despite this, they do hold trading relationships with both Gao, Valeven, and at one point, Gotumonx. * Gao is Elisia's primary trading partner. This is predominantly due to how near half of Gao's demographic is made up of Gotumonian refugees who settled on the originally sparsely populated planet. Due to how Gao is fairly technologically advanced, Elisia is able to provide a wider range of goods that will not violate the Technology Preservation Act, or TPA. * Hyra is Elisia's primary enemy planet. Having been at war ever since the Abandonment, the two worlds often make use of spies and sabotage against one another. In some cases, those who are displeased with their own planets might aid the other in various dealings. One of which involves Elisians called Gatherers. These Elisians kidnap others of their kind and ship them off to Hyra to be used as experiments or slave labor. Three all-out wars have happened between the two planets. * Valeven and Elisia have a relaxed and fairly cordial relationship. Trade between the two mostly involve information, herbs, and ore. Ambassadors from Valeven are treated slightly better by Elisians than the average off-worlder. Factions Them street wars tho Notable Elisians * Elessariel Eranon * Azulaim Eranon * Alenziel Hawking * Shayla Hawking * Elzaim Hawking * Andrion Larner * Lyraim